


Hellman's Gravity Falls Fan Comic Collection

by hellmandraws



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Fan Comics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Grunkle Ford's Portal Adventures, Implied/Referenced Character Death, More tags will be added as they become relevant, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Stangst, Teenage Stan Twins, Young Stan Twins, kid stan twins, so much stangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmandraws/pseuds/hellmandraws
Summary: A collection of my various Gravity Falls fan comics, previously posted on Tumblr. The main focus tends to be on the Stan twins.





	1. Stanuary: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in January 2017, for the Stanuary prompt 'Home'.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179726852/in/dateposted/)

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37209258871/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179727762/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37209259651/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... pretty old by now and looks weird as heck. Oh well!


	2. Stanuary: Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in January 2017, for the Stanuary prompt 'Protect'.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161803686/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161804436/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161805416/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37352497855/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36539884463/in/album-72157686147231721/)


	3. Stanuary: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in January 2017, for the Stanuary prompt 'Memories'.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179754482/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179755012/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179755572/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179757512/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179758082/in/album-72157686147231721/)


	4. Stanuary: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in January 2017, for the Stanuary prompt 'Family'.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37352504815/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955042120/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179760552/in/album-72157686147231721/)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gxh wr dq dfflghqw xqiruhvhhq  
> Kh orvw klv idplob dw vhyhqwhhq  
> Exw zlwk wkh nlgv dqg klv eurwkhu  
> Kh lv exloglqj dqrwkhu


	5. Forduary: Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in February 2017, for the Forduary prompt 'Portal'.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955084510/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955083360/in/album-72157686147231721/)


	6. Forduary: Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in February 2017, for the Forduary prompt 'Science'.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some fans tend to place all the blame on Ford's shoulders, but I just... I can't be doing with that? Like, adult Ford really needs to let go of his grudge, but teen Ford? I can't find it in me to think he's any more to blame than Stan. Their whole fallout is just based on their failure to communicate with each other, and a lot of that stems from Stan not being able to understand that Ford grew up to want something different from what they both wanted as children. In conclusion: They're both just dumb kids who need to learn how to communicate properly (and maybe they could have talked things through if it wasn't for Father of the Year interfering).


	7. Forduary: Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in February 2017, for the Forduary prompt 'Support'.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179790952/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955079030/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161854956/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161854296/in/album-72157686147231721/)


	8. Forduary: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in February 2017, for the Forduary prompt 'Family'.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37179812782/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955095470/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37352538115/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161876766/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955086420/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955085420/in/album-72157686147231721/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I remember that this was a thing that I actually drew, I die a little on the inside.


	9. Happy Almost-Adulthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in June 2017, for the Stans' birthday.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36539898453/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955048740/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955048470/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955048180/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955047940/in/album-72157686147231721/)


	10. Giant Monster Slugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in July 2017 as a commission for tumblr user pirably. This was based on a prompt and not a script, meaning all the sappy dialogue is down to yours truly. ;D

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/23986202148/in/album-72157686147231721/)


	11. The Science Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in July 2017.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161885746/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161884976/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161884496/in/album-72157686147231721/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37161883796/in/album-72157686147231721/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lv kh d vrq? Lv kh dq hpsorbhh? Wkhvh duh ohjlwlpdwh txhvwlrqv.


	12. Technically Adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn in August 2017.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/37209353301/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334521@N05/36955091870/in/photostream/)


End file.
